


Ain't together

by Dauntless_Heda



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Heda/pseuds/Dauntless_Heda
Summary: Josie didn't know what she was thinking. She was a straight-A student who always had a plan, Penelope park was not apart of her plan.You know what they say, if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans and let's just say God is on the floor laughing at Josie... at least thats what it feels like to her.





	1. Chapter 1- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_ “Wanna come over” _

Josies always had a plan. 

Not to brag, but in 3rd grade, she was given the most prepared award by her teacher and Josie still hadn’t changed. When given a group project she took it upon herself to take charge. She had a planner filled to the brim with sticky notes of things she needed to do and a specific time to do each of those things. Everything she did was carefully thought out, from the outfit she wore to what she ate for breakfast, all the way until her nighttime routine that optimized her time before she went to bed so she could get the most out of her night and still get the correct amount of sleep. When someone wanted to hang out she knew if she had time for them and she never stressed about getting an assignment done because it was always done within a week of the due date. No exceptions. Josie ALWAYS had a plan.

Except, this was the exception. She didn’t plan on this. For the first time in her 17 years of living Josie Saltzman didn’t know what fuck she was doing. 

Here she was, sitting on her bed, her twin sister on the bed next to hers, getting a booty call (text?) from someone she wouldn’t have ever been seen around at school with. They were completely different and so it made sense they never hung out. What didn’t make sense was that Josie wanted to respond with a yes, even when she knew she should say no.

With the blinking line on the message bar teasing her, Josie stole a glance at her sister hoping to have an excuse to say no. And, as she expected, Lizzie was busy scrolling through Instagram or messaging whatever boy toy she was with this month, no savior in sight for her poor decisions.

Without overthinking it, like she probably should have, she messaged, _ “I'll be there in 10”  _ all the while biting her lip in anticipation.

“ ;)” was all she got back and it was enough to have her, what she hoped looked, casually walked out the door with an “I’ll be back,” and a “don’t wait up” to her sister before going down the hall to the door she’d frequented way too much this past week. As she realized a slow breath Josie softly knocked on the door.

\----------

Just as she caught her breath after her third(?) orgasm, Josie grabbed her clothes, not sparing a glance at the bright eyes staring at her, and just as she had come into the dorm room she left quietly, leaving no trace that she was ever there except for the red scratch marks left on the other persons back and the deep red mark left just under her collar bone.

So yeah, Josie didn't have a plan

and yeah she was slightly panicking about that fact

but damn was she having fun for the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter 2- Not as planned

This whole situation is Josie's fault… After all, it was her idea.

Yeah, she couldn’t believe it either.  
\----------

5 Days Prior

\----------

Halloween was by far one of Josies' least favorite holidays. Sure, don’t get her wrong, when she was younger it was fun, getting to dress up in her favorite princess or movie character and going out to get candy from strangers. But now, as a teenager, it was just used as a stupid excuse to dress up in stupid costumes and to get blackout drunk.

Yet here Josie was, in a (much too) skimpy Harley Quinn costume, a cup of cheap beer in one hand cell phone in the other. The party was being held at the old mill and the music was too loud and there were way too many people for Josie taste. She almost can't breathe with Lizzie being practically glued to her side watching her, making sure Josie can’t leave her side and other party-goers constantly bumping into her. This only makes the brunette start counting down the minutes until Lizzie gets distracted and forgets about her so she can slipway. But for right now, she has to pretend to enjoy whatever stupid story Rafel is sharing with the twins.

\----------

Josie gets her chance not even twenty minutes later when Lizzie is being called over by a pack of vampire boys, that Josie has to admit are very easy on the eyes. Quickly, not missing her shot, she excused her self from Rafel's presence. But before leaving she makes sure to refill her cup of nasty beer and then she makes her escape in the direction she knew the lake was in.

The lake had always been Josie's favorite spot at the whole school, probably the whole world. No matter the time of day, the season, or the weather, the lake always looked magical. Josie can't explain why, but something about being at the lake made Josie feel at peace. It gave her hope when she was upset that everything was gonna be okay. That just maybe she was going to be okay.

Since she came here so often, Josie got a wooden box that she kept a beach towel and a blanket in, just in case she ever forgot one, tonight it proved to make that purchase 100% worth it. Grabbing the blanket and the towel she headed over to the lake, getting as close to the edge as she could without getting hit by the water. This time of the night was the most peaceful so she laid out the towel, sat down and bundled herself in the blanket. She was cold and sorely regretting letting Lizzie dress her up in this stupid Harley Quinn outfit because honestly it just wasn’t practical and made Josie feel slightly self concise. Trying to push those thoughts away, Josie closed her eyes, and instead tried to allow the peace and quiet noises envelope her focusing on the rusting of the leaves and the sound of the -

“Hello?” Someone said snapping Josie out of her trance.

Through the moonlight, all that Josie could make out was a figure slowly making their way closer to Josie near the shore. “Uh… Hi” Josie stuttered out a response not quite sure who was coming closer to her and trying to figure out if she needed to run to avoid getting murdered.

_How ironic would that be? Josie thought to herself Getting brutally murdered on Halloween at her favorite place after leaving a party she didn’t want to be at?_

“Ah, Josie Saltzman.” The figure said getting closer and closer. And there's something about the way she said her name… Wait a minute… _Penelope Park?_ Josie thought, she is both relieved (because at least it's not a murderer) and confused. Penelope is the last person she’d expect to see sneaking away from a party before 11 pm even hit.

“Uh, yeah. What are you doing-” Josie is interrupted by what looks to be a joint being waved around in the air. Without as much as asking Penelope plops down on the beach towel next to Josie.

“I wanted to smoke a little and you, my dear, in my smoke spot.” Josie hasn’t been this close to Penelope since the day she and Lizzie showed Penelope around the school, and if Josie focuses hard enough she can feel the slight touch of Penelopes knees against hers since they are both sitting cross-legged.

“Hate to break it to you,” Josie says, getting slightly defensive, “but this has been my spot for much longer than you have been at this school.”

While lighting the joint Penelope says, “Calm down, sweetheart, I don't mind sharing.” And there's something about the way Josie can imagine Penelope winking at her that has Josies face heating up to what she can only imagine a tomato looks like, luckily for her its dark enough that she's confident Penelope can’t see it.

Soon they fall into silence and all that is heard is the slight release of smoke as Penelope puffs on the joint. Josie is so focused on the ever heavier pressure on her knee and the slight bump of the elbow with the body next to hers she almost jumps when Penelope wordlessly hands her the joint.

Now look, Josie has never been known to do anything drug-related before and she wasn’t dying to try it either, but something in that moment, maybe it was the way Penelope was looking at her, one eyebrow raised, or the ever so slight music that can be heard if you listened hard enough, remind her of the party, but for once Josie felt brave and she gently grabbed the joint from Penelopes hand.

Taking a deep breath Josie brought the joint up to her mouth sucking it. And _OH MY GOD MY LUNGS, OH MY GOD MY LUNGS,_ was all Josie could think. She didn’t even realize she was coughing until a light hand started rubbing her shoulders and back. After calming down slightly she looked over and saw Penelope Freaking Park bent over laughing so hard Josie was pretty sure she was crying.

“Man Josie, who knew you were so funny,” Penelope said in between wheezing. And without even thinking Josie lightly slapped her on the arm, slightly embarrassed. “Ouch!” Penelope foreigns hurt. Suddenly, for no reason, Josie suddenly can't look away from the popular girl sitting next to her. Whispering, Penelope asks, “Here, I know something we can try. Trust me and open your mouth and suck in, okay?”

Josie just nodded and Penelope must see it because the next thing she knows is Penelope is turning towards her, taking a big inhale of weed and…. And… leaning in close so close that their lips are almost touching. Josie slowly opened her mouth and then Josie is sucking in the smoke and holy hell. Josie's lungs and throat still burned but it all faded away because after she releases the smoke, without even thinking about it, Josie leans in and oh my god I'm kissing Penelope. And then Penelope is kissing back. The kiss started out slow but soon things heated up both fighting for dominance before Josie allows Penelope to take over tongues sliding against each other. Then Penelope is breaking away and standing up, and at first, Josie was confused but then Penelope holds out her hand for Josie and Josie takes it, only one thing on her mind…. _More._

\----------

A couple of hours later and Josie is sneaking out a dorm room that is definitely not hers and sneaking into her own dorm, definitely feeling embarrassed about doing the walk of shame. Luckily for her, Lizzie is already passed out on the bed, still wearing her sexy little red costume and Josie can't help but roll her eyes and laugh. Quickly showering and getting in her pajamas she then helps Lizzie get changed before falling onto her bed, slightly dramatically she will admit. But now, after the confusing night she had, all she can think is _What the fuck just happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you liked my little teaser chapter. If you guys want me to keep writing more, let me just say, I am very much encouraged by comments 😉 Let me know what you think, be kind, but if you have criticism let me know in a respectful manner <3


	3. Chapter 3- Stop Staring

As it turns out, Penelope Park is the most arrogant person at The Salvatore Boarding School for The Young & Gifted. And while no, Josie really shouldn’t be surprised since she’s gone to school with Penelope since 9th grade but she is. In Josie’s defense, she didn’t pay a lot of attention to Penelope before other than her sister’s random complaint about Penelope being the spawn of satan. Penelope before Halloween was another ‘enemy’ because Lizzie said so and Penelope was HBIC and Lizzie didn’t like competition. 

As Josie was saying, Penelope Fucking Park was arrogant and so fucking cocky and Josies didn’t know how she feels about it. Right now she was in Chemistry and Josie could feel Penelope’s eyes on her and the need to look over won over her head begging her not to. Penelope’s smirk and the wink she sent Josie’s way when she caught her eye sent fire through her and she could feel her cheeks heating up. Glancing back down at her paper trying to cover up her cheeks with her hair but the smile forming Josie’s face couldn’t be stopped. Josie’s lab partner was talking about something to do with the chemicals they needed to combine and what order to do it in but The raven-haired girl had completely and totally upturned Josie’s life. Pre-Penelope, Josie focused her attention 50-50 on school and her twin. But now, Josie couldn’t focus all that was on her mind was the girl sitting behind her eyes burning into the back of her head. Said girl was still biting her lip and anger flared up in Josie.

While they hadn’t said it out loud it was mutually agreed upon (at least that’s what Josie assumed) to going back to acting normal, to not arouse suspicion because neither girl wanted anything serious. And the way Penelope was looking at Josie wasn’t going back to normal Goddammit.

The bell rung signaling the end of the torturous hour and a half Josie sat though and determinate to set things straight coursed through Josie along with a wave of confidence. Slowly, Josie packed her bag, because Penelope was talking to the chemistry teacher and she didn’t want to seem like she was waiting for Penelope. As Penelope walked out the door Josie jogged to catch up with her. Grabbing her arm Josie pulled Penelope into an empty classroom.

“Ah!” Penelope let out startled for a second before realizing who it was glaring at the assailant before it turned into another annoying grin on her smug, egotistical, arroga- “Jojo if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask. I know its hard to resist this.” She made an exaggerated hand gesture down her body as she took a step closer to Josie. 

“Oh, you- you know what no. That’s not why I dragged you in here.” 

“Is that so?” Slowly Penelope started inching closer and closer that cocky smile never leaving her face and all Josie can do is watch. Once Penelope is only inches from Josie, so close she can smell her lavender body wash tinged with the slightest stench of weed, so close she can almost taste the apples and cinnamon lipgloss she knows Penelopes wearing, so close she can feel her breath hitting her lips. “Then what is it that you want from me, Josett?” Penelope breathed leaning in but not quite connecting their lips giving Josie the choice whether to give in or pull away. And just as Josie went to connect their lips she realized this isn’t what she should be doing.

Josie flips them around and adds a foot of space between them before saying “I WANT you to not be winking at me. We’re supposed to be keeping this on the down-low and keeping it casual. We never talked or even looked in each others directions before Halloween and I think it needs to stay that way.”

“Ahh, what is it Josie, are you scared of your sister.” Now Penelope is wearing an over-exaggerated pout and Josie really wants to wipe it off her face. 

“Just stop eye-fucking me and we’ll be fine,” Josie says with a huff then turns on her heels and storms out of the classroom heading to her next period.

\----------

Josie doesn’t See Penelope again until dinner and she worries that maybe she shouldn’t have said anything, because its clear to Josie that Penelope took her words seriously as shes now looking everywhere but at Josie. After grabbing her food she moves at her table that’s across the room from Penelpoes but she still has a clear view of Penelope and her groupies. Josie was only alone for a few seconds before Landon, Hope sat down followed by Lizzie, Rafael and some boy she’s never met before sitting down. 

The new guy as it turns out was another wolf from Rafael’s pack who goes by John. The conversation flew pretty smoothly as always each person talking about whatever gossip they heard in class. Josie wasn’t paying much attention if she’s being honest because her attention keeps drifting to Penelope who if faced away from Josie. From where she’s sitting she can see her laughing at something some Junior year witch said and for whatever reason Josie gets a pit forming in the depths of her chest that she can’t shake.  
“Right, Josie” Lizzies’ voice pulls Josie her away from her staring and back into the group’s conversation, everyone now staring at her intently. 

“Uhm, I’m sorry what?”

“I SAID, that your single and you’d love to go to the movies with John for a double date with me and Rafael on Friday…?” And Lizzie is looking at her with pleading eyes that tell Josie she won’t be getting out of this.

“Well, actually I…” Josie starts before a pinch to her arm has her shooting a glare to her sister on the right of her. Lizzie’s pouting has turned into a glare and yeah, even though Josie has a million things she’d rather do then go on a double date with Lizzie’s crush of the week and her crushes very buff friend whos giving her (if she’s being honest) a smirk that doesn’t quite do it for her. With sparing only a quick glance at the raven-haired witch across the lunchroom whose arm is now securely around the junior, Josie finds herself plastering a small smile on her face and saying “I- I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long wait and only a short chapter to show for it a senior year and high school, in general, is a mother fucking bitch. I promise I'll write more after finals and once my internship ends! I hoped you liked it and if you did keep in mind that kudos and especially kind comments make me more motivated and excited to write. I'm gonna be honest I'm kinda winging this story so if any of you have something you want to see let me know to either by leaving a comment or emailing me @ piggy020202@gmail.com (or if you just want to talk, my inbox is always open;p)
> 
> In other words, I watched a documentary last night called Cowspiracy and I highly recommend it. It actually has motivated me to start the journey of becoming vegetarian and possibly vegan if I end up moving to a bigger city with more options ;p I will say that I don't think I've ever cried so much during a documentary before so be prepared if you have a soft heart.
> 
> With much love, the slowest writer in the world, Dauntless_Heda💕

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small snippet of an idea that I had. If you want me to continue let me know and leave me a comment and a kudos and i'll post another chapter ;P


End file.
